Retter in Not
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Eine junge Frau und ihr Begleiter werden von vermeintlichen Waldmännern überfallen. Die Hilfe in Gestalt von Robin Hood naht bereits.


> **Robin Hood**
> 
> **Retter in Not by Cheyenne's Dream**
> 
> Große, alte Bäume wiegten ihre Blätter im Sommerwind, Vögel zwitscherten, Bienen summten und nichts störte für eine Zeitlang die Idylle. In mitten des Waldes lag eine kleinen Lichtung, etwa einhundert Quadratmeter groß. Weil der einzelne Baum dort die meisten Bäume in der Nähe noch um einige Meter überragte nutzten die Bewohner von Sherwood Forest ihn auch als Ausguck. Heute saß ebenfalls wieder ein Mann auf seinem Posten. Die grüne Kleidung war mit dem Laub des Baumes fast identisch und verhinderte seine Entdeckung.   
Nicht weit entfernt von der Lichtung bewegte sich etwas. Für den Mann in der Baumkrone war es noch zuweit weg um Einzelheiten zu erkennen.   
Ein einzelner Wagen, mit zwei Pferden bespannt rollte einsam auf der Strasse entlang. Der Führer des Gespanns war ein älterer, von unzähligen Schicksalsschlägen gezeichneter Mann. Wind und Wetter hatten tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht geprägt und das lange weisse Haar flatterte wild im Wind. Seine grauen Augen waren stumpf und leer von jeder Gemütsbewegung. Es war als ob er den Kampf aufgegeben hatte und nun der Dinge harrte die da kamen. Der genaue Gegensatz zu ihm war die schöne junge Frau an seiner Seite. Die schwarzen, langen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und hochgesteckt. Grüne Augen sprühten voller Leben und funkelten in Erwartung auf das Kommende.   
John McKinley verlangsamte das Gespann und begann sorgfältig das Gebüsch am Rande des Weges zu beobachten. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Jeder kannte die Erzählungen von Robin Hood und seinem Mannen die ihr Unwesen in Sherwood Forest trieben. Das seine Begleiterin so unbesorgt war, konnte er deshalb nicht verstehen. Die junge Frau ahnte was in dem älteren Mann vor sich ging. Sie lachte plötzlich.   
" John, ihr braucht euch nicht zu sorgen. Robin Hood soll ein edler Mann sein. Er überfällt keine arme Leute oder Frauen."   
" Mylady ihr vergesst nur das er von den Reichen nimmt und ihr seid die Tochter des Earl von Backswood.", konterte ihr Begleiter.   
Megan, Lady von Backswood seufzte. Sir McKinley hatte recht. Man sagt das Robin Hood viele Spione hat. Vielleicht wusste er auch von ihrer Reise durch den Sherwood. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie bewusst ärmliche Kleidung gewählt und trugen außer dem Notwendigsten so gut wie kein Geld bei sich.   
Während die beiden Reisenden diskutierten setzte der Mann im Baumwipfel seine Beobachtungen fort. Der einsame Wagen fuhr unangetastet weiter. Lady Megan hatte mit ihrer Einschätzung recht. Robin wusste von ihrer Reise und die junge Frau, sowie ihr Begleiter stand unter dem Schutz der grünen Männer. Die junge Frau konnte nicht ahnen das Robin Hood ein Freund ihres Bruders Kevin war. Kevin von Backswood, ein junger Edelmann war ein treuer Untertan König Richard und kämpfte ihm zur Seite im Krieg. Bevor er in den Kampf gezogen war hatte Sir Kevin seinen alten Jugendfreund Robin von Loxley um Schutz für seine Familie gebeten. Kevin wusste da sein Vater kein befürworter Prinz Johns war, konnte es nicht lange dauern bis dieser etwas gegen seine Familie unternehmen würde.   
Deshalb hielten Robins Männer jetzt ein wachsames Auge auf die beiden Reisenden. So lange ihnen jedoch keine Gefahr drohte würden sich die Männer von Sherwood ihnen nicht nähern.   
Doch die Hoffnung unbeschadet durch den Wald zu kommen wurde alsbald zerstört. Unweit von der Kutsche warteten bereits einige Leute ungeduldig auf die Ankunft der Kutsche. Ihre originale Kleidung hatten sie in die grünen Gewänder der Waldmänner getauscht.
> 
> Der heimlich Beobachter sah die Gefahr für die Reisenden. Er nahm einem Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, legte ihn in den Bogen ein und schoss ihn ab. Der Pfeil schwirrte von der Sehne und flog in südlicher Richtung davon. Dabei gab er ein leises, summendes Geräusch von sich. Er wurde von einem anderen, grüngekleideten Waldmann gesichtet und dieser schoß ebenfalls einen Pfeil ab. So ging es weiter bis der letzte Pfeil in der Nähe eines Camps zu Boden fiel.   
Jemand hob ihn auf und betrachtete den Pfeil. Er hatte eine rote Spitze und das bedeutete höchste Alarmstufe. Der Wächter eilte zu seinem Anführer und sagte ihm die Richtung von wo der Pfeil kam. Nur wenige Minuten später eilten zehn bewaffnete Männer unter Führung von Robin Hood davon.
> 
> Inzwischen hatte das Gespann weitere Meter zurückgelegt. Da krachte es vor den beiden Reisenden im Wald und ein mächtiger Baum, der Stamm mindestes ein Meter im Durchmesser fiel und versperrte den Weg. Im nächsten Augenblick tauchten von der Seite und im Rücken der Kutsche mehrere Männer auf.   
Sarkastisch meinte Sir John, nachdem er die grüne Kleidung gesehen hatte:" Soviel zu euren Hoffnungen Mylady."   
Eine Antwort erwartete der Ältere nicht. Er sprang von seinem Wagen und zog das Schwert. Der Edelmann war entschlossen sein Leben und das der jungen Frau bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen zu verteidigen. Die vorher stumpfen, glanzlosen Augen hatten plötzlich ein Feuer das jeden Feind gewarnt hätte der diesen Mann kannte.   
Einer der Männer, wohl der Anführer der Gruppe lachte höhnisch und sagte, wobei er auf die Waffe deutete:   
" Damit braucht ihr gar nicht anzufangen. Wir sind sowieso in der Überzahl."   
In einem herrischen Ton fügte der Bandit an:" Rückt euer Geld heraus und euch wird nichts Geschehen."   
Da mischte sich die junge Frau verächtlich sagend ein:" Wir haben nichts bei uns, sagt das eurem Anführer, dem Banditen Robin Hood."   
" Da ist uns aber etwas anderes zu Ohren gekommen, Lady von Backswood.", sagte der Anführer die junge Frau beim Namen nennend," Leute eures Schlages haben bekanntlich immer Geld einstecken."   
Sir McKinley stimmte seiner Begleiterin zu:" Sie hat recht. Wir haben keinen Heller in der Tasche."   
" Dann werden wir die Lady als Geisel mit uns nehmen bis ihr mit dem Lösegeld hier auftaucht.", kam der Bandit auf eine Idee.   
Bevor Sir John darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, erklang eine neue Stimme:" Ich fürchte dagegen habe ich etwas einzuwenden."   
Hinter den Banditen trat ein Mann hervor und zog sein Schwert. Der Anführer der Horde, Captain Raymond Mersey musterte den Neuankömmling neugierig. Da er grüne Kleidung trug vermutete er einen der echten Waldmänner, wenn es nicht sogar Robin Hood persönlich war. Als der Bandit an diesen Mann dachte lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Unter seinen Männern entstand Getuschel. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte Mersey sie zum schweigen. Er selbst wandte sich an den Fremden und bot ihm einen Handel an.   
" Wir könnten teilen. Die Lady gehört zu den reichsten Edeldamen im Lande und ihre Familie ist sicher bereit ein hohe Lösegeld zuzahlen."   
Robin Hood lächelte und trat ganz nah an den Anführer der Banditen heran, so das nur dieser seine Antwort hören konnte. " Ihr habt sicher recht Captain Mersey aber erstens gehe ich auf keinen Handel mit Prinz Johns Schergen ein und zweitens steht Lady Backswood unter meinem Schutz."   
In diesem Augenblick wurde der Anführer einige Nuancen bleicher. Woher kannte dieser grüngekleidete Sherwood Bandit seinen wahren Namen. Seinen Männern gegenüber liess er sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken und sagte an Robin gewandt, jedoch laut genug das alle hörten:" Dann werden die Schwerter entscheiden wer die Lady bekommt."   
Captain Raymond Mersey hatte kaum ausgesprochen als er sich auch schon auf Robin stürzte. Seine Soldaten folgten dem Beispiel. Im nächsten Augenblick waren die Waldmänner mit Prinz Johns Schergen in Zweikämpfe verwickelt.   
Als Sir John sah das die zuletzt gekommenen den Sieg davon tragen würden, entfernte er sich vom Kampfplatz in Richtung Wagen, dicht gefolgt von Megan. Sie waren noch nicht ganz dort angekommen als plötzlich Robin und ein recht großer, starker Mann neben ihnen auftauchten.   
Der Anführer der Waldmänner sagte freundlich:" Die Gefahr ist für euch vorüber. Wir sind nicht an eurem Geld, noch an eurem Eigentum interessiert."   
" Wer seid ihr und warum habt ihr dann mit diesen Männer gekämpft?", fragte Sir John und deutete dorthin wo gerade die letzten falschen Banditen in den Wald flüchteten.   
Der Angesprochene steckte sein Schwert ein und antwortete:" Robin Hood.", auf den großen Mann deutend fuhr er fort:" Das ist Little John."   
Dieser zeigte in der Runde und fügte noch an:" Das hier sind unsere Kampfgefährten."   
Robin lächelte und da Sir McKinley immer noch skeptisch schaute, erklärte er:" Wir hatten den Auftrag euch und die Lady zu schützen."   
Verwirrt fragte die junge Frau:" Uns schützen? Vor wem, ich habe keine Feinde."   
" Ihr nicht Mylady aber euer Vater und euer Bruder. Kevin ist ein treuer Anhänger König Richards und damit ein Feind Prinz Johns. Euer Bruder rechnete mit einem Überfall auf seine Familie und bat mich um Unterstützung.", erklärte der braunhaarige Anführer der Waldmänner.   
An Megan gewandt sagte Robin:" Mylady für den Fall das die Männer noch einmal auftauchen werden einige meiner Leute euch begleiten."   
Die junge Frau lächelte dankbar. Obwohl sie den Mann nur wenige Augenblicke kannte, entdeckte sie seine warmherzige Art sofort. Traurig über den Abschied, fragte die junge Frau hoffnungsvoll:" Robin , ich dachte ihr würdet mich begleiten?"   
Inzwischen war einer der Waldmänner zu seinem Anführer getreten und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Robin nickte und wandte sich erneut an die junge Frau:" Zu meinem Bedauern kann ich nicht. Prinz Johns Soldaten haben eins der Dörfer am nördlichen Waldrand überfallen. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen, da man mit unserer Hilfe rechnet."   
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und pfiff. Darauf hin kamen weitere Männer aus dem Wald und führten einige Pferde mit sich. Während sich Robin auf einen schwarzen Hengst schwenkte rief er noch einmal herüber:   
" Wir werden uns wiedersehen Mylady."   
Im nächsten Moment war er und die Mehrzahl seiner Männer im dichten Wald verschwunden. Zurück blieben etwa fünf grüngekleidete Gestalten unter Anführung eines wohlbeleibten Mannes in Mönchkutte, der sich gleich als Bruder Tuck vorstellte.   
Den restlichen Weg legten die Reisenden unbehelligt zurück. Vor den Toren zur Stadt verabschiedete sich Bruder Tuck und schon bald waren die Männer wieder im Wald verschwunden.
> 
> Ende
> 
> © 15.01.03


End file.
